


too much (just enough)

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom!Junhui, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sub!Mingyu, Top!Seungcheol, bottom!mingyu, dom!seungcheol, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Mingyu bad mouths Seungcheol, Junhui was there to hear it. Punishment ensues.





	too much (just enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everglowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowing/gifts).



> i want to preface this by saying that i didn't mean for this to turn out lowkey (highkey?) bdsm-esque and such, since i'm not well-versed in that area, but it happened! i hope it's not too bad fjkldskl
> 
> Also another gift for Seungcheolist bc they're where the idea p much came from fjkdls

Seungcheol hummed as he buried his face deep into Mingyu’s ass. Mingyu’s body shivered, and if not for Junhui holding him up, he probably would have fallen over from losing his balance. Mingyu whined as Junhui rubbed their cocks together at an agonizingly slow pace; he dropped his head down to Junhui’s shoulder and his thighs quaked as he came in the most unsatisfying way yet again—dry, with his load being cut off by a damned cockring that Minghao bought to punish Hansol with.

 

Junhui let out breathy chuckles against Mingyu’s hot skin, and it had the younger shivering again.

 

“Hyungs, _please_ ,” Mingyu looked up at Junhui, eyes watery. They had been teasing him for about an hour and a half now, on and off, because Mingyu had playfully bad mouthed Seungcheol as he was cleaning and Junhui just happened to be there to hear it. Seungcheol gave Junhui the honor of partaking in Mingyu’s punishment, and Junhui agreed far too eagerly—he jumped up and down excitedly, as usual, and he normally wouldn’t have stopped even at Seungcheol’s warnings if the older hadn’t threatened him with a punishment too.

 

“Hmm, so _now_ you want to be respectful, huh?” Seungcheol’s voice was low, and as he spoke, his breath ghosted against Mingyu’s hole. Mingyu resisted the urge to sit himself back on Seungcheol’s face and ride his tongue to yet another unsatisfying, dry orgasm.

 

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Mingyu pleaded again.

 

“Are you, though?” Junhui instigated, ever the troublemaker. Seungcheol signalled for Junhui to move away so he could slide from under Mingyu. When Mingyu saw him, finally, Seungcheol’s face was a bit of a mess: flushed face, sloppy mouth, and mussed hair.

 

The image had Mingyu whimpering.

 

Even more so when Junhui immediately wrapped himself around Seungcheol and smirked Mingyu’s way. It was meant to be teasing, condescending even, but it made Mingyu’s cock twitch; seeing the two people that have been wrecking him over and over again for nearly two hours now, looking down on him, it was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

“Junnie’s got a point, are you?” Seungcheol questioned with his chin tilted in just the right way to have Mingyu swallowing air. Seungcheol got up from the bed and undid Mingyu’s restraints, allowing the younger to stretching his arms before he told Mingyu to get into yet another position. “Junnie, get the spreader bar—you know my favorite one.” Junhui giggled excited and got off the bed as well, leaving the room for a moment to retrieve said item before hurriedly coming back. There were sounds of Seungkwan and Jihoon—and possibly Chan—angrily yelling at the other to cover up before Junhui closed the door, complaints promptly ignored.

 

“Here, Cheollie...hyung,” Junhui lilted, only adding the hyung when Seungcheol glanced at him (it was a firm glance, but neither Junhui or Mingyu missed the smile fighting its way to Seungcheol’s face; he was weak for his members even during times like this).

 

“You can do the honors, Junnie. I’d love to sit and watch you two play for a bit,” Seungcheol pushed the restraints back to Junhui who was holding them out for Seungcheol to take. He crawled onto the other side of the bed as Junhui bounced his way over to Mingyu to get him set up. Mingyu whined the whole time Junhui was getting him restrained, and Seungcheol simply petted his hair. “Keep being a good puppy and maybe you’ll get your reward sooner or later,”

 

“Definitely later,” Junhui patted Mingyu’s ass; it wasn’t hard enough to be a real punishment, but it wasn’t soft to the point here he could simply brush it off either. Mingyu bit down on his bottom lip and held in a groan; these two were real evil when they wanted to be, but he _loved_ every second of it. “first, I gotta give this little slut what he wants.”

 

 _Oh._ Mingyu moaned into the sheets almost instinctively. Seungcheol chuckled at the display.

 

“See, hyung? He loves it. He probably bad-mouthed you on purpose, just hoping for someone to catch him. He wanted you wreck him. To fuck his hole over and over again until he couldn’t think about anything, but your cock.” Junhui degraded Mingyu like he was answering an interview question—it was far too casual and uniform the way the words fell out of his mouth with ease. Junhui didn’t make it any better for Mingyu, either, as he fingered him for God knows how many ever times it’s been already, hitting Mingyu’s prostate without mercy.

 

Mingyu’s thighs shook and he most definitely had started crying at this point, but all he could do was moan and whine into the sheets, begging for Junhui to take mercy on him, but (not-so) secretly wishing for it to never stop.

 

Junhui hissed as he entered Mingyu with four fingers with ease. “It’s like this is what you were meant to do in life. Taking things up the ass: fingers, cocks, toys—you love it all, don’t you? Because you’re our little slut, right?” Junhui asked, but Mingyu didn’t answer. Junhui clicked his tongue and pulled his fingers out of Mingyu.

 

“W—wha—” Mingyu started, but Junhui gave his ass a good smack and any attempt at a coherent thought he was going to try to vocalize was gone. Mingyu groaned and arched his back, more so on instinct, but something about the action was conscious; he knew begging never bore fruit, even silent begging, but he did so anyways. Junhui spared a glance to Seungcheol who was stroking himself slowly. Seungcheol gave a quick nod and Junhui continued spanking Mingyu.

 

Junhui alternated cheeks, taking small breaks in between his ministrations to massage the skin and talk down to Mingyu more. Then he’d start up again, ramping it up to two smacks per cheek. He had gotten to three smacks per cheek before Mingyu was begging for no more with barely-there nails digging into his palms. Junhui spent extra time soothing Mingyu’s abused skin and, along with Seungcheol, they both praised him for being so good.

 

“I think our little puppy deserves his reward, yeah?” Seungcheol ran his hand through Mingyu’s hair and pressed soft kisses to the younger’s face. Mingyu moaned—and whether it was at the kisses, the praise, or the promise of getting his release, he wasn’t totally sure, but he figured it must have been a combination of all of those things.

 

“He sure does, hyung.” Junhui answered as he undid Mingyu’s restraints, tossing them aside. He maneuvered Mingyu on his back for the moment, massaging the younger’s limbs that had been heavily worked the whole time. Junhui started at Mingyu’s ankles, and he massaged his way up the younger’s legs, taking his time on Mingyu’s thighs before he moved to the wrists, and ended on his shoulders. Seungcheol had taken that time to get up and retrieve two condoms and more lube, preparing himself as Junhui finished.

 

As Junhui prepared himself, Seungcheol sat himself at the edge of the bed, moving Mingyu on top of him. Seungcheol slid into Mingyu easily, and he soothed Mingyu who had begun twitching. Junhui asked Mingyu if he was okay before he slid in alongside Seungcheol, slowly and carefully. Mingyu’s breathing picked up and he threw his head back with his mouth wide open as Junhui entered him as well. By the time Junhui had slid in the best that he could, Mingyu was shaking and trying to fuck himself onto their cocks.

 

“Are you eager, baby?” Junhui smiled, licking up Mingyu’s neck and swiping along his bottom lip before biting at it softly.

 

“Mmm,” Mingyu hummed, leaning forward to capture Junhui’s lips properly. Junhui moaned into the kiss, and he slowly began to rock his hips. Seungcheol gripped Mingyu’s waist tightly and steading his other arm behind him as he began to do the same. Mingyu broke the kiss when the two began to pick up their paces, rolling his head back against Seungcheol’s. Junhui spread Mingyu and Seungcheol’s legs wider as he drew in closer, the want for release catching up to him. Seungcheol ended up laying back completely, Mingyu moving with him, and he did his best to keep thrusting quickly into Mingyu.

 

“God, the both of you feel so good, I’m gonna cum so hard,” Seungcheol growled out, mostly into Mingyu’s ear, causing the younger to whimper.

 

“Hyung, the—the ring, please—I want to cum,” Mingyu whined out, and Seungcheol and Junhui normally would have loved to tease the younger more, but they were at their own limits, so Seungcheol fumbled with trying to release the ring until Junhui swooped in and finished the job for him. Much like the restraints, Junhui tossed the cockring over his shoulder, not caring where it went (if it were to get lost, then much better for Hansol, he supposed). “ _I’m gonna cum, I’m—cum—cumming, fuck, hyungs—!”_ Mingyu tensed hard as he came, ropes of cum spurting all over his and Junhui’s torsos, and occasionally on their chins. Seungcheol added fuel to the fire by stroking Mingyu, even long after he had came, because he and Junhui were still not quite there and they needed more push to finally cum.

 

Mingyu tried to push away Seungcheol’s hand, but Junhui pinned his hands down. Mingyu’s whines increasingly devolved into sobbing babbles, but that is exactly what got Seungcheol and Junhui over the edge. Seungcheol came first as he caught the softest, whiniest “Cheollie-hyung” from Mingyu, with Junhui following second, coming to the sound of Seungcheol’s unrestrained grunts and moans along with Mingyu’s cries.

 

The three laid in an uncomfortable, sticky pile on the edge of the bed until it became too much. Junhui pulled out of Mingyu with a shiver, Seungcheol following suit, and Junhui offered to get rid of the condom for Seungcheol, slipping it off of him and tying it up swiftly after doing so to his own. Seungcheol grunted as he sat up, having to move Mingyu because the younger was completely spent and immobile. Seungcheol readied himself before he picked Mingyu up in his arms and placed him in the bed properly before going to get some rags to wipe themselves off with (actually bothering to cover himself up before he left the room). The clean-up process was languid and comfortably quiet; Junhui and Seungcheol dutifully wiped each other off before they both tackled cleaning Mingyu up. The younger was on the border of consciousness and unconsciousness, but he still managed to whimper when he was touched in his most sensitive places. Nonetheless, the two finished wiping Mingyu down with inciting as little crying as possible.

 

“You can rest up, Junnie, I’ll take care of the rest,” Seungcheol offered, pressing a kiss to Junhui’s forehead then his lips. Junhui nuzzled into Seungcheol’s neck before going to the bed to cuddle up to Mingyu who melted into Junhui’s arms. Seungcheol smiled softly at the sight, proceeding to clean up the toys they played with earlier, then putting them in their appropriate drawers or boxes under the bed, then he sanitized the restraints and the cockring, taking them back to Jeonghan’s room and Minghao’s room respectively. When Seungcheol made it back to Junhui and Mingyu, he was more than ready to cuddle up to his boys and sleep.

 

Seungcheol slid right in behind Mingyu, wrapping his arm over him with his hand resting comfortably on Junhui’s side, and with a final sigh and a few last kisses to Mingyu’s head, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also, even though i don't really know any specifics about bdsm, that ankles to wrist spreader bar has always been a favorite of mine jfklskl aNYWAYS....
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
